An eUICC may also be referred to as an embedded subscriber identity module (SIM) (eSIM) card, and is a new security element that is defined in the industry and can be used by multiple communications operators to remotely manage subscribers. At present, a local profile assistant (LPA) module is provided in a UE in an architecture defined in a mainstream standard. The LPA module is configured to discover subscription manager-secure routing (SM-SR), download and manage a profile, and provide a user interface (UI) interface to an end user, for the end user to manage (i.e., activate, disable, and delete) a profile in an eUICC.
At present, one UE has one eUICC. For UE that does not have an LPA module or a network access capability, display and selection of operator information, and profile download, profile management, or the like of a corresponding eUICC can be implemented only using a device other than the UE, such as a computer, or in an operator service center, or in an online service center. This causes complex operation processes.